Epic Rap Battles of Christmas
by thatponywiththesword.com
Summary: Time for a rap battle between some Christmas Special stars.


**Epic Rap Battles of Christmas!**

**Fireball!**

**Versus!**

**Rudolph!**

**BEGIN!**

_Fireball:_  
><em>Yo, it's fireball here, and I'm back for revenge<em>  
><em>Flying hot, just like a rebel, living on the edge<em>  
><em>You should've stayed at that circus, fool, you've even got the clown nose<em>  
><em>I'll send my hooves into your face, make Rudy the Reject in repose<em>  
><em>I'm back to call you names again, but we know that you're to blame<em>  
><em>Get ready cause you ex-pal's gonna steal your fame<br>_Now gaze at the fiery passion in my hair and eyes  
><em>Soon all the does will want my hoof print, time for you to say goodbye<em>__

___Rudolph:  
>"Fireball the Redheaded Reindeer, had ketchup on his head"<br>"In a fight against the Aurora Guardian, he's as good as dead"  
>I'm taking off at red-lightspeed, while you're a fizzling piles of embers<br>You're no ball of fire, you bully, you're a burnt out cinder  
>I'll leave you dead and vanquished, like my nemesis Winterbolt<br>_You're not South Pole buck, you're more like an MLP colt  
><em>You sure can dish it out, but you just can't take it back<br>_I sure wasn't gone for good, and now I'm back on the attack______

_______Fireball:_  
>Hey, it looks like Old Neon Nose still wants more pain<br>I'll know you off the sleigh team now, cause I've got everything to gain  
>Any deer with a flashlight could've answered Santa's call<br>_Better keep away from me you freak! Make way for Fireball!_______

______________Rudolph:_  
>I performed at the Circus by the Sea, but no way am I joking<br>All bullies are cowards. If you led the team I know you'd start choking  
>"Then Fireball the Redheaded Reindeer, hung his head in shame"<br>_"As Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, took first place in the Reindeer Games!"______________

* * *

><p>Suddenly, everything went bitch black dark. A dark shape flew down at supersonic speed and landed soundlessly, stopping on a dime. It was a huge black reindeer with a candy cane in his mouth and dark sunglasses over his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Thrasher:<br>The leader of **Prep and Landing **has commandeered this battle rap  
>I'm crushing these two red reindeer fools into sap<br>My name is Thrasher, I'm a master, **Prep and Landing **perfection  
>Second cousin of Dasher, immune to all forms of detection<br>I shave my antlers smooth, painted my own chest black  
><em>Shatter candy canes with my jaw, go through 'em by the pack<br>_Now let's see if either of you are fast enough learners  
><em><em><em><em>How many misfits does it take to show you cannot defeat Thrasher!<br>I'm a living urban myth as dark as my shades  
><em>My antlers cut through the air like a wrapping paper cutter's blades<br>_Be warned little kiddies, your lives depend on this  
><em>Tell anyone that I'm real, and I'll made you not exist!<em>___________

* * *

><p>Through the darkness, a bucktoothed, weaselly looking reindeer slunk in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scratch:<em>  
><em>They call me Scratch the dishonest, but I don't think it matters that much<em>  
><em>Two freaks and a Matrix fanboy who eats candy canes for lunch?<em>  
><em>Is that the best you got for Winterbolt's right hand deer?<em>  
><em>Don't you know where I live, Thrasher? I'm desensitized to fear<em>  
><em>I played you for a sucker, Rudy! I got away with it too<em>  
><em>And Fireball, huh. Well, uh, wait, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?<br>_I'm as sly and sneaky as a reinsnake, I take and steal the cake  
><em>Underestimating the scrawny deer is the last mistake you'll ever make!<em>__

* * *

><p>Scratch is suddenly receives a mighty uppercut to the jaw from a prehistoric looking reindeer that zoomed in out of nowhere, who then hovered energetically in the air.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ice Age Prancer:<em>  
><em>PA-POW! Knocking down the bad guy, the creeper, and the freaks<em>  
><em>Going from zero to zing, clearing the tallest highest, tallest peaks<em>  
><em>Check it out, sauerkraut, cause Prancer's gonna knock you out<em>  
><em>Buckle up, buttercup, Air Prancer rules without a doubt<em>  
><em>I'll rouse my whole family, take you down via mass attack<em>  
><em>This deer is in high-gear! Vroom-vroom! Better watch your back<br>_Things are gonna be different! I'm not failing, I'm gonna win!  
><em>Oh you think you're scary, Thrasher? Why don't you play some cards with Blitzen?<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Say who you think you won in a review or PM!<strong>

**I might add onto this in the future. I could put in Olive or Nikko or the reindeer from the Madagascar and Seasame Street Christmas Specials or something. I'll think about it later.**

**Also, check out the _Prep and Landing _and _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer _crossover _"Prep and Landing: Rudolph" _by MWolfL. I think it's pretty good.**

**Also, if you're wondering, I used the Karaoke of the first four parts of _ERBParodies' "Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack"_ as a guide for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Fireball and Rudolph from _"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer"_**

**Thrasher from _"Prep and Landing"_**

**Scratch from _"Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas and July"_**

**Prancer from _"Ice Age- A Mammoth Christmas"_**


End file.
